


The Domain

by Starvevenom



Series: The Corona Project/Last Light [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvevenom/pseuds/Starvevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun and Yuuto's child is born on the artificial world of Genesis. However, their time together is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domain

_Spirit made whole,_  
Flesh laid bare  
A monument of sins  
Anger ensnared in a lithe form.

Everything in the Galaxy was silent. Worlds had been wiped clean of all life. Ecosystems of various worlds collapsed. The decaying bodies that had not been seeded with solute had polluted the air of the empty worlds.  
Yuto didn't do his job correctly.  
He didn't follow the protocol of the Lifeworkers.  
He used the power of the Halos against everyone.  
This silence among the stars was his doing.  
Those who knew Yuto personally know he would never harm others. Whatever happened to him after his rampancy was cured obviously changed him. There were no more lifeforms left to sing in the galaxy. However, on the artificial world of Genesis, someone was singing a song of birth.  
Yuto was humming to the newborn he held in his arms. The people of Genisis still could not comprehend how their AI overlord was able to give birth. Even when the answer was in front of them they still did not understand. Yuto had been one of the lucky few AIs to be given a body.

_“Flesh made whole  
Strings of data converted into a material form.”_

That's how the people described it. They saw Yuto's new 'solid' form as a betrayal to his belief that the Created--the AIs--were meant to lead the Galaxy to peace. "The Mantle of Responsibility shelters all but only the Created are its masters." Those were Yuto's words. Many wonder 'how can he call himself Created if he is trapped within flesh and bone?'  
Despite the objections, people still sang and cheered for him today. This day marked the birth of the child that he and Shun were anticipating.  
That moment of blissful happiness was like a dream that Yuto didn't want to wake from. Shun couldn't believe what he was seeing. An actual life form, a mini version of himself, was alive and cradled in Yuto's arms.

"Look, Shun. He has your eyes." Yuto pointed out with glee in his voice. He held up their baby with shaky arms. He was severely weakened from everything that happened before and after birthing that child. He plans on resting once the safety of the child is ensured.  
Shun took the baby and stared at it for the longest time. He once thought this to be impossible, that he would never have a family. He thought war's ever-present demands would drag him away but now...  
Now he sees.  
After a moment of admiring his baby he said, "It's beautiful."  
Truly, it was.  
"What should we name him?" Asked Yuto.  
"Him? What if--"  
"It's a girl? Well, I've always liked the name Organon." Yuto took the baby back into his arms and cooed at it lovingly.  
Shun didn't like that name. It reminded him of his very first XYZ card: Organon the Black Dread. He lost it when it got flushed down a toilet.  
"Why can't we name it Raven?" He asked.  
"Raven Organon Kurosaki?" That name left a sour impression to Yuto. "It sounds like an--" before Yuto could finish speaking his body jerked from the shock of pain.  
"--Yuto!"  
Shun immediately went to his aid. Yuto bit his lip as the pain seemed to dig deeper into his sides until it finally subsided.  
"I'm fine." He said. "I need to rest. Can you make sure our child, um, Organon, is fed?"  
Shun responded, "Yes. I will."  
"And, Shun? Please watch over him. Don't......let Yuya near our baby if he visits."  
It pained him to say that. He trusted Yuya so much.  
All the protection in the world wouldn't save them from the anger of the people who survived the Halos' firing. They were cooped up in their own shield words and waiting out the storm. There's a price on Yuto's head for his actions and many survivors heard the whispered rumors of that baby's birth.  
There were theories about it. Not even Dr. Hochun could keep herself from thinking about the possible power that baby would have.  
Almost everyone agreed that taking the baby would fill Yuto with dread.  
Late into the night a hooded emissary from a shield world snuck into the structure that housed Yuto and Organon. They navigated through darkness with ease and found the target.  
On the outside a team of dropships targeted the structure and began firing at it with their plasma shells. The sudden attack awoken Yuto but he could barely react. His organic body was pelted repeatedly. His screams were louder than his own baby's crying.  
Shun dove for cover to allow his shield to recharge. He threw grenades but that didn't cause the enemy to stop firing. He shot at the gunmen behind the first two turrets but getting rid of them didn't halt the others from attacking.  
The person in the darkness ran into Yuto's room and grabbed Organon. Yuto saw them taking his child. When that person looked back at him he could see the face under the hood. That blue-haired boy whom loved Yuuri so much, that same boy who found a friend in Yuya and Yuto, was stealing precious little Organon.  
'Sora.'  
Yuto couldn't speak his name. His mouth had been displaced from the torrent of plasma he was impaled with.  
Sora's exit was quick and swift but Shun spotted him. He chased after Sora and tried to shoot him down. It was a hard task with a team of five ships shooting at you. The chase ended in failure when Sora jumped onto the flagship that was waiting for him.  
Sora shouted loud enough for Shun to hear.  
"Yuto-San's reign ends today! He doesn't deserve the Mantle. None of you do. Now The Domain is open and you can't stop us."  
All around him, people came out of the shadows. Yuto's former supporters--humans that were given home on Genesis--chanted in a chorus as they surrounded Shun.  
"The Domain is open.  
The Domain is open.  
The Domain is open."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this lacks any kind of description of how things look and such. I don't really know how to write those in without making this longer than it needs to be. The ending fell apart reeeaaaallly fast and this didn't turn out the way I expected ;_; oh well. I'll do better next time.


End file.
